It's all Gally's fault
by Chobrowny
Summary: Its just a normal day in the glade for Newt, until he gets pulled into a whirlwind of syringes grievers and death, and at its heart is Gally.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone, This is a collaboration story with me and my younger sister Meg (10). The writing is all hers and I did the editing, so please don't judge too harshly if it is not as good as ones done by adults. Constructive criticism is always welcome though. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"So what do you want." Newt asked. They were standing in a small rundown storage hut at the fringes of the deadheads, where Gally had called a private meeting for Newt and Winston.

"We want information about Thomas." Gally demanded.

Newt rolled his eyes "Gally we have talked about this."

Gally sighed and starting moving towards Newt's back while Winston stayed stationary and Newt began to doubt that they actually wanted information. They were surrounding him. Newt kept an eye on both of them but he knew he couldn't for long. So when Winston quickly moved towards him, Newt took his eyes off Gally for a couple of seconds. It was just what Gally needed, He pulled out a syringe and jabbed Newt in the back causing him to collapse. Gally hid the now empty syringe among some of the discarded items piled around the room and left closely followed by Winston, leaving Newt still unconscious on the ground.


	2. Chapter 1

Newt woke up in the one of the beds in the homestead, with Alby and Thomas leaning over him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Don't know, We were going to ask you the same question." Alby shrugged "Thomas found you unconscious in the storage hut and medjacks brought you here, thats all we know. Do you remember anything?"

There was a silence while Newt processed the information. Finally he spoke "No I don't remember anything, How long was I out?"

"A day" Alby replied. "We briefly checked the storage hut but we didn't find anything, so we are at a loss as to what to do until your test results come back."

"Hey Alby come look at what Minho found." Jeff called from downstairs.

"Coming" Alby yelled, before turning back to Newt "You'll be right, we'll figure this out." With that he left the room.

Thomas glanced at Newt questioningly, he wanted to go with Alby.

Newt snorted and grinned "Go on, there ain't no point fussing over me."

"Ok, We'll see you when the medjacks are done with you." Thomas smiled and went off after Alby.

"Ok see you later." Newt said as he lay back down on the bed and listened to Thomas's footsteps echo down the hall.

* * *

That afternoon, Newt was released by the medjacks.

"Now don't strain yourself." Jeff warned him.

Newt rolled his eyes. "Got it."

"Good that" Jeff said eyeing Newt skeptically as he walked away.

As soon as Jeff was out of sight Newt went straight to the gardens to help pull out weeds. Keeping himself busy was the best way of keeping his mind off whatever had happened to him. He saw Thomas standing a few meters away from him with his back to him, minding his own business. It was like something took over him, He felt a sudden urge to go and kill Thomas, and he would of if I weren't for a voice screaming in his head _No he's a friend! _He snapped out of it confused _it's just stress,_ he reasoned shaking his head and continued gardening. Gally who was watching Newt carefully during this episode, sighed and walked back to the homestead.

* * *

Gally picked just the right time, Newt was in a secluded spot of the garden picking grapes with his back turned. He slipped in behind Newt pulling out another syringe and jabbing him in the same spot he did last time causing the wound to bleed and Newt to collapse to the ground with a cry. Gally quickly chucked the syringe into the grapevines and jogged away.

A crowd formed around Newt. Thomas pushed his way to the front to see what was going on. As soon as he saw Newt unconscious on the ground he knelt down beside him to see what was wrong.

"ALBY!" Thomas yelled at the top of his voice.

Alby came sprinting over to Thomas, knowing by Thomas's tone of voice that it was important. Alby bent down beside Newt.

"JEFF." He yelled once he had assessed the situation.

The crowd parted and the young medjack jogged through the gap and knelt down Alby and Thomas.

"What the heck is wrong with him." Alby demanded gesturing to Newt.

The younger boy shrugged "I don't know." He said. "I will have to run a few tests to find out."

Alby sighed "Take him to the homestead I'll be there soon."

Jeff nodded and gestured to another medjack to help him carry Newt to the homestead. The crowed closed in behind them as they carried Newt off to the homestead.


	3. Chapter 2

Newt NO! Newt woke with a start. He had just had a terrible dream, It was dark misty and the air was filled with screams and shouts from gladers. He was standing over Thomas with a knife pointed at his neck, a few drops of blood were forming from where the serrated edge of the knife had nicked his flesh, he was poised to kill.

Newt shook his head trying to get rid of the dream. He blinked a couple of times then looked to his right to see Alby sitting in a chair looking like he had been there for quite a while, he had bags under his eyes and he blinked sleepily at him.

"Nice to see you awake." Alby said when he had finally focused on Newt.

"How long have I been out?" Newt asked.

"All night apart from when you started going crazy and…"

"Wait, what!" Newt said cutting Alby off "What do you mean I went crazy?"

"You don't remember!?" Alby started "Oh… right of course you don't. Lets just say after what happened last night you are lucky you are second in command and that we need you." Newt knew his friend well enough to know by his tone of voice that he really did not want to tell him the events from last night. He laid off promising to himself that he would get the information out of someone else later. If he really wanted to know.

Just then Thomas poked his head round into the room his face covered in fresh cuts, bruises and scrapes. Newt went berserk "HIM" he yelled glaring at Thomas his eyes full of hate. "DON'T KILL ME YOU SHOULD KILL HIM!" Thomas backed away startled and a look of hurt flashed across his face. He remembered the same thing being yelled at him from Ben, but hearing it from his his best friend was different, it hurt more.

Alby turned to face Thomas "Maybe you should leave." he suggested.

Thomas shrugged "Yeah probably." He turned towards the door before stopping and adding "I need to talk to you later and If he needs anything -."

Alby nodded cutting him off "Will do, now go."

Thomas left and Alby turned his attention back to Newt who was still struggling wildly on the bed, the ropes around his wrists digging into his flesh, drawing blood. Alby grabbed him hard on the shoulder pinning Newt to the bed. "Newt. NEWT! He's gone, it's ok, calm down." Alby soothed. Slowly Newt calmed down and his eyes cleared.

"Whats wrong with you?" Alby asked sitting down hard on his chair and closing his eyes dealing with Newt was not helping his headache.

"I-I don't know. I could not stop myself, I'm sorry." Newt said apologetically.

"That's ok." Alby said eyeing him up and down as if it might help him know what was wrong.

There was a silence.

Alby cleared his throat and said "The medjacks will fix you up." He was trying to make it sound like everything was going to be ok, but his faltering voice told a different story.

Just then Jeff walked in.

"Sorry to disturb you but I need a blood sample from Newt." He explained "And it would also be helpful to test someone else's blood, so I can compare them and see if there are any major differences" he said "Is that ok with you Alby?" Jeff asked.

"It's fine with me." Alby answered eyeing the syringe that Jeff had pulled out.

Jeff worked quickly getting a blood sample from Alby, then from Newt.

"Thanks." Jeff said as he walked out.

"I want a full report when the results are in." Alby called behind him.

A few awkward minutes passed then Alby stood up."I got to go there's some things I need to do." he said.

"Like sleep?" Newt said sarcastically.

"No." Alby replied giving him a weary glare. He turned and walked to the door muttering something under his breath.

Newt couldn't make out any of it and he considered asking Alby to repeat himself but decided to leave it. Instead he just said "See you later" but Alby had already left the room, see you later he repeated in his head before falling asleep.


End file.
